winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Concorda
Concorda is the Guardian Pixie of Alfea's Codex. Appearance Concorda is a light-skinned pixie with big sea-blue colored eyes. She wears pale blue eyeshadow and reddish lipstick/lip-gloss. Her hair is a sandy blonde color and worn curled up on the sides of her head, resembling cinnamon buns. She wears a blue themed light colored robe with darker coloring inside and a loose tie-like piece on it. Along with a dark blue witch/wizard themed hat and very tiny glasses. Personality Concorda loves reading. When Dark Bloom broke into the library, Concorda scolds her. But when Bloom is her normal self Concorda was every helpful to her. And tells her about bounding between pixies and Fairies. She also takes her job guarding the codex very seriously. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= In "The Shadow Phoenix," Bloom finds her when she discovers the Magic Archive of Alfea. Concordia tells Bloom that she is the guardian of the archive. She also tells Bloom that pixies are bonded friends to fairies and Pixie Pets keep pixies company. In "The Mysterious Stone," Faragonda summons her and the other Guardian Pixies to the Magic Archive to talk about the copied Codex. In "The Spy in the Shadows", she guards the Magic Archive in Alfea, when Bloom goes there to steal the piece of Codex in Alfea. She, along with her pixie pets, tries to stop Bloom using all what they have. After Bloom steals the Codex, she, along with the other Guardians of the Codex, goes to Darkar's Fortress with the headmistresses and Codatorta to help the Winx in opening the gate to Relix to stop Lord Darkar from absorbing the Ultimate Power and to heal Bloom. After his defeat, all of them returned back to normal. |-|Season 3= In "The Pixies' Charge," she appears with the other pixies as the Winx leave for their mission. |-|Season 6= Coming Soon... Movies The Secret of the Lost Kingdom In the movie, she makes a cameo with the other pixies to help the fairies of Alfea heal the school and the injured students. Las Pixies.PNG Comics #12: Magic Battle Coming Soon... Games Season 2 In "Winx Club: Quest for the Codex," ... In "Winx Club: Join the Club," ... Magical Abilities Concorda is the pixie who is bonded in the Magic Archives in Alfea. Because she is the guardian of Alfea's piece of Codex and spends most of the time in there, she has great knowledge with the books. She can also use shrinking spells and healing spells. Trivia *Concorda's name comes from that of Concordia, the Roman Goddess of Agreement, Understanding and Marital Harmony. Her Greek counterpart is Harmonia, the immortal Goddess of Harmony and Concord. Her opposite is Discorda (the Greek Eris), who is the Goddess of Strife. *Concorda's hairstyle is similar to that of Princess Leia from the Star Wars Universe. *In the comics, Concorda is one of the few pixies that make their debut in Issue 12, an issue that takes place during the Season 1 finale, alongside Aisha. She shares this with Amore, Chatta and Piff. **She is also the only one of the three schools' Guardian Pixies to make an appearance within the comic series. Category:Pixies Category:Characters Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Guardian Pixies Category:Games Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Specials